the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. She's a Wild Card meaning that she has strong Special Abilities but can be only used for one mission after being engaged in the market. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Amy Jackson is a heroic martian cyborg from a very dark and distant future. She has with her various things from the future, including a fight suit and a car. Her technology makes her very powerful as she has psychic powers that she can use to predict the future, controlling living beings and machines. During the events Amy, as a Wild Card, doesn't appear for most of the storyline until the Act VIII when Vulpea entraps all the player's agents. As their last chance, Angelita invokes her Wild Cards, some powerful heroes that she wanted to keep secret until needed. To save the agent and continue the mission to save the world from the End of Time, Amy and Alec work with the player to free all the other agents. Both of them make an enthusiastic duo and even if they don't understand everything they give their best. Once they succeed the mission, they came back to their world but promise to the players to be there if they need them again. Special Ending You can't have a Special Ending as Amy's status of Wild Card preserve her to have any level of Friendship with the player. Personality As a Wild Card, Amy doesn't have a Friendship meter with the player, so the player can't go out with her or give her gifts during the Adventure phases. Amy has an upbeat personality more often than not, because of her brain being tweaked so she can hardly be brought down. Unfortunately, sometimes she has flashbacks of what her life was like in the future, when her planter was destroyed giving her huge anxieties. She is also great with motivating people with speeches. Appearance Right off the bat, it's hard to tell Amy is a cyborg. She is a short girl who has got long blonde hair, grey eyes and freckles. She has a hibiscus in her hair that she has had ever since she was a young girl. Her outfit, which consists of a cybernetic fighting suit. Gameplay Apparition To play with in on a mission, the player has to buy her card from the market and then use it in the character select screen before a mission. Amy would be playable for one turn with her two Special Abilities already unlocked. Special Abilities Technoverload If you use this power near of a electronic machine, Amy will use the machine to construct her high-tech sword. If you do this power three times, she will finish her sword and the sword will become a new Hitter agent on your team. As Amy will control the sword with her power, when Amy is out of the mission the sword will follow her. Technopatic When you use this power you can move all the electronic objects in the same room than Amy as they were your agents. Gallery EOT_Amy.png|Official Design Amy.png|Original design (Amy vs The Future) Trivia * As a character, Amy is owned by RTA fan * Her full name is Amelia Olivia Jackson XV * Amy's futuristic fighting suit is a reference to the Bionic Suit, a Mii Fighter outfit from Super Smash Bros. 4, which was the outfit Amy was given in Smash 4 * According to Amy, her brain runs on "Windows 777" Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Wild Cards Category:Hidden agents